Misunderstanding Malentendido
by Ginny PoshSpice
Summary: pasarse toda la vida enamorada toda la vida de la misma persona, no es para nada sano. Embarazos, novias, bodas, bebés y solo 23 años de edad?
1. Chapter 1

Misunderstanding: Malentendido.

Capitulo 1.

Septiembre de 2028

Mi vida siempre se ha encontrado llena de malentendidos, fuera por X o por Y, pero siempre pasaba algo que lograba que hubiera un malentendido.

Digo no me puedo quejar por lo que me ha tocado en esta vida, porque la verdad me han tocado cosas muy buenas, a mis 23 años tengo un niño hermoso, una linda familia, lo tengo todo para poder ser feliz. Pero a pesar de eso a veces me siento vacía.

Louis es el niño más lindo de este mundo, tranquilo, bien educado, claro lo eduque yo; nació un 23 de mayo de 2026 y ha sido quien de hecho me devolvió la vida.

Se preguntarán cómo fue que a mi Rose Weasley terminó tan deprimida cómo para que un pequeño niño me devolviera la vida. Todo de hecho se reduce a un nombre y un apellido, Scorpius Malfoy.

Han pasado tres años desde la última vez que Scorpius y yo salimos juntos. De hecho creía que sería definitivo cuando comenzamos a salir, pero de verdad que me pude equivocar bastante.

Era el otoño del 2024 cuando llego esa lechuza.

_Rose hace siglos que no te veo._

_¿Quieres salir?_

_Espero tu respuesta._

_Scorpius._

Dude en si contestar o no, pero pudo más mi curiosidad de saber que quería Scorpius y no vacilé ni un segundo.

_De acuerdo, te veo donde siempre._

_Rose._

Fue el mejor año de mi vida, era por así decirlo la novia oficial, porque finalmente el no salía con nadie más, aunque el jamás me había pedido ser su novia, yo creo que simplemente lo asumí, nos mudamos juntos, íbamos a reuniones familiares, de verdad yo creía ser ya su novia.

……….

Otoño 2025

Estaba próximo mi cumpleaños y ya llevaba ya dos semanas despertándome todas las mañanas sintiéndome de la patada, todos lo días amanecía con nauseas, no deseaba comer absolutamente nada y terminé yendo con el doctor.

Yo no sabía si era por estrés que me sentía así, si tenía alguna baja en el azúcar, o sí ya tenía presión arterial alta a mis 20 años. Pero me lleve una gran sorpresa al salir del doctor.

Embarazada.

Esa fue su respuesta.

Capitulo 2.

Embarazada.

Noviembre 28 2025.

Apenas tenía 20 años, no podría estar embarazada, digo estoy a nada de terminar la carrera, pero aún así, en mis planes aún no está el tener un niño.

Regrese a la casa que Scorpius y yo compartíamos. El aún no llegaba, comencé a cocinar, no ponía atención en nada, en absolutamente nada. Mi mente estaba tan absorta en pensar en un bebé que incluso no oí cuando Scorpius regreso.

"Mmmm, Huele bien." Dijo rodeándome por la espalda.

Toda la presión que sentía instantáneamente desapareció, me derretía en su contacto. Comenzó a besar mi cuello y me perdí completamente. Solo pasaba por mi cabeza el hecho de que era por eso que estaba embarazada. Y a pesar de eso no pude evitar girarme y besarlo, y seguir besándolo, todo estaba bien, que más daba si lo hacíamos una o mil veces más mientras él estuviera ahí, todo iba a estar bien.

O eso creía yo. Dejo caer la bomba justo el día de mi cumpleaños.

Scorpius había organizado una gran reunión con familiares y amigos y a mitad de la velada dio la noticia.

Todo mundo creía que finalmente me propondría matrimonio, incluso ilusamente yo también lo pensaba ilusamente pero no fue así.

"Me dieron la oportunidad de hacer la especialidad en Suiza durante un año y empiezo la siguiente semana"

No supe que sucedió después.

Desperté y a mi lado se encontraba Ariadne, la hermanita de Scorpius, que en esa entonces no pasaba de 17 años.

"Ya despertó" dijo.

"¿Qué sucedió?" pregunte intentándome levantar, pero una mano me retuvo pegada en contra de la cama.

"Todo está bien querida." Era mamá. "Te desmayaste. Pero ya estás bien."

Una semana más tarde me encontraba en el aeropuerto despidiendo a Scorpius quien únicamente me beso en la frente cómo despedida.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que ya no sabía que hacer, mi apoyo mental se acaba de subir a un vuelo del que no regresaría en un año. Tenía 20 años, aún no acababa la carrera y estaba embarazada.

Me desplome no podía más y simplemente comencé a llorar.

Todo lo que no había llorado la semana que le siguió a mi cumpleaños lo lloré en ese momento, el hecho de no saber siquiera cuales eran sus planes, que no me incluían por cierto, el estar embarazada. No podía con todo eso y simplemente me desmorone.

Ariadne fue la que se acerco a e intento consolarme.

"Rose, todo va a estar bien, y lo sabes, es solamente un año."

Yo no podía dejar de llorar. "Pero en un año pueden pasar muchas cosas."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Yay. Otros dos capis, gracias por mis reviews, y pues ya esto depende de mi humor, y pues de repente me agarran de buenas y escribo un montón, pero la verdad me da miedo publicar mis historias porque de cierta manera se hacen realidad (Junior ya sabes porque casi no escribo). Y pues ya ven aquí el segundo capi donde bueno ya ustedes lo leerán y pues nada del mágico mundo de Harry Potter me pertence. Se cuidan y dejen más reviews please.

Capitulo 3

A la mitad de mi segundo trimestre de embarazo aún recibía cartas de Scorpius contándome todo lo fantástico que era Suiza. Al finalizar este las cartas se detuvieron completamente.

Tenía 5 meses cuando iba por la calle caminando sin rumbo fijo como solía hacerlo desde que Scorpius se había ido, aún era temprano y no tenía ganas de volver todavía a casa. Fue ahí que entre la intersección de dos calles las encontró.

Fue su madre la primera en notar que era Rose.

"Rose querida."

Volteé en cuanto escuche esa voz.

"Ohh. Señora Malfoy ¿cómo esta?"

Asteria Malfoy venía acompañada de su hija Ariadne, a las cuales no había visto desde que Scorpius se había ido a Suiza.

Asteria y Ariadne se me quedaron viendo fijamente, al notar que mi abrigo no cerraba correctamente y que el embarazo comenzaba a notarse.

"Bien hija, bien. ¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos un café nosotras tres y platicamos de lo que ha pasado en los últimos meses?"

No pude negarme a su petición.

Hablamos de todo y de nada, que cómo iba la escuela, que cómo estaba mi familia en casa, que sí había estado comiendo bien, todas las respuestas afirmativas, no podían evitar tocar el punto por el cuál estábamos ahí.

"Bien Rose, entonces ¿Cuántos meses tienes?"

Pude haberme hecho tonta y preguntar a que se refería. Volteé a ver un punto fijo en la calle.

"5 meses." Respondí

"¿Y Scorpius sabe algo?"

Negué con la cabeza.

"Lo iba a hacer le iba a decir, pero no he podido, quiero esperar a verlo y contarle todo, pero creo que ya es demasiado tarde para decirle algo."

Asteria no dijo nada, de hecho fue Ariadne la que hablo.

"Sabes que a pesar de eso, nada de esto evita que somos familia, y que esperas un niño de mi hermano, aunque no fuese a él, al menos debiste habernos dicho a nosotros, sabes que te habríamos ayudado desde el principio."

Sonreí y no pude evitar que un par de lágrimas escaparan de mis ojos.

"Ariadne tiene razón, debiste habérnoslo dicho al menos a nosotros. ¿Tus padres lo saben?"

Negué con la cabeza.

"No aún no les digo, aunque creo que mamá sospecha algo."

"Pues debes hacerlo, debes decirles algo."

"No quiero ser una carga para ustedes, no quiero que se sientan responsables."

"No eres una carga Rosie, y somos responsables, somos su familia y nos haremos cargo de ambos."

"Gracias."

Después de que la familia de Scorpius se enterase que estaba embarazada, decirle a mis padres que iba a tener un bebé no fue tan difícil, como había dicho antes, mamá sospechaba algo e incluso mi padre también sospechaba, e igual que los Malfoy dijeron que estarían ahí para apoyarme.

Sin embargo todos los mimos y atenciones, no me llenaban en absoluto, por las noches cuando iba a dormir, en lo único que pensaba era en él, en Scorpius, y acerca de lo que podría estar haciendo como para no escribir. No entendía porque si tanto había dicho que me amaba porque de la noche a la mañana había dejado de hacerlo. No entendí porque de repente había dejado yo de existir para él, y lo que menos entendía, era porque jamás me dijo nada de Suiza y porque yo no fui parte de ese plan, porque me quede en Inglaterra sola.

Capitulo 4

Pasaban los meses y cada vez era más grande, me miraba al espejo y mi rostro lucía igual que siempre, a pesar del embarazo mi rostro no había ganado peso. En la escuela la gente me miraba de manera distinta, ya que la perfecta Rose Weasley estaba embarazada de un hombre que ni siquiera estaba en el país.

Iskander todo el último trimestre estuvo todo el tiempo cuando yo necesitaba algo, podía hablar con él de todo o bueno de casi todo, había un tema que yo no podía tocar, porque cada que lo hacía Iskander ponía cara de asco y ese tema era Scorpius.

Scorpius siempre insistía que yo le gustaba a Iskander, pero para mi Iskander no fue más que un amigo y siempre fue así, si me gustaba la atención y que me hiciera sentir importante, pero más que nada era para subir mi orgullo que mantenía alguna amistad con Iskander, porque siempre ciertas actitudes me molestaban y me molestaba aún más que se refiriera a Scorpius como alguien que no valía la pena.

Pero Scorpuis siempre ha valido la pena. Incluso cuando teníamos 11 años y éramos unos críos yo ya sabía en ese momento que Scorpius valía la pena.

Casí la mitad de mi vida enamorada del mismo chico/hombre ¿y qué recibo a cambio? Nada o casí nada.

Mis primos Albus, James y Fred también fueron un gran apoyo mientras me encontraba embarazada, sobre todo Albus siendo el mejor amigo de Scorpius, se siente culpable de cierta forma por no haberme podido decir que Scopius se iría a Suiza. Albus había prometido no decirle nada a Scorpuis acerca de mi embarazo.

El tiempo paso y finalmente llego mi noveno mes de embarazó, finalmente eran vacaciones de la esucela y yo me sentía tan grande cómo un globo, y así un 23 de mayo del año 2026 nació el pequeño Louis Malfoy. Respete el apellido porque finalmente era lo más preciado y lo único que me quedaba de él; de mi amado Scorpius Malfoy.

Mi familia y mis amigos estuvieron ahí cuando Louis nació, todo el mundo decía que era un bebé muy hermoso, y por cada vez que la puerta de la habitación del hospital en el que estaba se abría, yo tenía la esperanza que fuera Scorpius esperando conocer a su primogénito, pero obvio soñar no cuesta nada.


End file.
